


The Darkness Inside Me

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Im too lazy to put everyone in the character section, M/M, Too many names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark has only one job,to ruin Mark's life.And since Mark cares about Jack so much,Dark will do everything to destroy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V

Mark was always a kind person to me.He cared about his friends and subscribers and treated us like we were not any different from him.So when he invited me to stay at his home in LA,I was excited."This is going to be the best week ever,"Mark had said during a Skype call one night."Yeah,"I agreed."Can't wait ta see you."I was packed and ready to go.Sure the flight would take awhile,but it was worth it to see Mark.Secretly,for years I had a crush on him.But I knew it would never be.Mark wasn't gay.But in my mind,I dreamed about us together.I leaned back in my seat and took a nap while waiting for the plane to land.

A few hours later,a stewardess woke me up."Sir,we have arrived,"she informed me."Thanks,"I mumbled.I grabbed my backpack and got out of the plane."Jack,over here!"a deep voice called over the loudness of the airport.I saw a flash of blue hair."Mark!"I cried."It's so good ta see ya!"He pulled me into a hug."It's great to see you too Jackaboy!Come on,the car's outside.It got my stuff and went outside with Mark to the car."How've you been?"he asked while driving."Pretty good,"I answered."How 'bout you?" "It's been good."We talked the rest of the way to Mark's house."Welcome to my castle!"I looked around.His place was so much bigger than my apartment back in Ireland."Ye could get lost in here,"I joked."It's not that big,"Mark said."But it's big enough for guests.Let me show you your room."We walked down a hallway before stopping at a door."Here it is."I stared in amazement.The room was so big compared to mine."Thanks fer letting me stay here Mark,"I spoke."Ye know ye didn't have ta." "Oh,shut up.I'm happy to have you here,"he replied."Want to record a game with me?" "Hell yeah,I do!"I exclaimed."I'll unpack later."We went to his recording room."What do you want to play?"he asked."How 'bout GTA V?"I suggested."Good for me."He started up the game.Then he began to record."Hello everybody.My name is Markiplier and today I have JackSepticEye here with me.Say hi Jack." "Hi Jack,"I joked."Today we are playing GTA V."We started to mess around,stealing cars and planes."Goddamnit!"he cried.A military guy had just shot him down."I was right there and he shot me!"he shouted.I laughed.Things suddenly got deathly quiet."Mark,what's wrong?"I asked.He was looking down at the floor,not moving."Mark?"Mark suddenly shot up and out of his chair and raced to the bathroom.I was completely confused.I got up and followed him."Mark,are ye okay?Let me in,"I begged.The door unlocked and I couldn't believe what I saw.  
...............................................................................................  
Mark's P.O.V

I was having a good time playing GTA V with Jack.We were laughing hard and just messing around.That's when I felt it."No,not now, "I thought.I got up and bolted towards my bathroom."Mark?"I heard Jack call."Are ye okay?""No I'm not,"I spoke quietly.This couldn't happen,not now."Why do you do this to me?"I thought.I looked at myself in the mirror.My brown eyes should have looked back,but they didn't.Two pitch black eyes stared at me."No,please,"I begged.  
Thump,thump.  
My heart was beating slower than usual.  
Thump...thump.  
"Fight it,fight him,"I whispered.  
Thump.  
"Please."  
Thump........  
Nothing.  
I placed my hand on my chest,searching for my heartbeat.There was nothing.I fell to the floor,sobbing.My vision slowly faded in and out."Mark,please open the door,"Jack begged from outside.I felt myself stand up.The last thing I saw,was Jack's terrified look.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V 

The man that stood before me was not Mark."Oh look,"he spoke."It's little Jackaboy." "Who are you?"I questioned."Yer not Mark.Mark doesn't act like this."The black eyes stared into mine."Of course I'm not that worthless excuse of a human being,"he snarled."I'm far more superior.I don't think we've properly met before.My name is Darkiplier."No way."Darkiplier isn't real!"I shouted."He's just a fake alter ego that Mark made to creep people out on the Internet."Dark grabbed me roughly by my shirt collar and shoved me against the wall."You don't think I'm real?How's this for real?"He pushed me onto the wall so hard I could barely breathe.This wasn't Mark.He would never do something like this.

"Now that we have settled things,let me explain who I am."Mark,or rather Dark,dropped me to the floor.I lay there,trying to catch my breath."Now listen good.My mission is to ruin Mark's life.I just need to find the perfect thing to take from him."He gave me a bone chilling smile."And I think I've found it."Fear built up inside me.Was Dark going to try and kill me?"Don't worry,I'm going to let you go this time.But remember to never let your guard down.I can come back anytime,anyplace."He chuckled."I'll see you later Jackaboy."And suddenly,Mark was back.

He looked around the room nervously."Mark?Is that really you?"I asked.He never got to answer because he passed out on the spot."Mark.Come on,wake up.Please,"I begged.He stirred slightly,but didn't open his eyes."I'm gonna put you ta bed,"I spoke.I picked him up like a baby and carried him to his room."No,stay away from me,"he whimpered.He must be having a bad dream about Dark."It's okay Mark,"I whispered."Dark won't hurt you anymore."But I wasn't so sure.I gently put him on the bed and covered him with a blanket."I'll stay with ya,"I said.I sat down in a chair and tried to stay awake,but soon drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's P.O.V 

I awoke with a sharp pain in my head.What the hell happened?I sat up in my bed.The memory came back to me."Jack?"I called out."What's on fire!"he exclaimed from across the room.He was sitting in a chair across from my bed."Mark?Ye okay?"he asked.I stared at him in disbelief.Dark didn't hurt him?Why did he leave Jack alone?Unless he was planning something."Jack,I'm sorry!"I cried."Fer what?" "What happened last night.I though I had Dark under control."I let my head fall into my arms as I cried."Mark,don't cry,"Jack pleaded."It's okay.Yer gonna be fine."He got out of the chair and came to my side of the bed.

"No,I'm not going to be okay!"I shouted."How can I be with that...thing inside me?!"Jack looked hurt.I knew he was only trying to help,but I didn't want him to help me."Just leave me alone,"I muttered.He stood up and walked out of the room.I fell back on my bed and sobbed.

"You know I'll take him from you."

I sat upright."Get out of my fucking head!"I screamed.

"I'm not in your head.I'm just you."

"No,you aren't me,"I spoke through gritted teeth."What you are,is the exact opposite of me."

"Exactly.I'm your opposite,your dark side."

I began to cry."Just don't go near Jack,"I begged.

"I don't make promises."  
My vision blurred,but not in the way if he was coming.I fell back down on the bed and slept.

Jack's P.O.V 

"Just leave me alone,"Mark muttered.I stood up and left the room.But I stood outside the door and listened."Get out of my fucking head!"I heard him cry out.Pain gripped me.Was Dark talking to him?I didn't know.I would never know.I slid down the door and sat on the ground.If only there was a way to help him.But I couldn't.I put my head in my arms and sobbed.I had to find a way to destroy Dark.For Mark's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't italicize Dark's word because I write on a phone.I can't change text font.Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's P.O.V 

It happened to Mark again.We were just hanging out,watching TV and talking about YouTube,when he stopted talking and stared at me.I was about to ask what's wrong when I noticed his eyes.Black."Hello again Jack,"Dark spoke."Get the fuck away from me,"I growled."A little fiesty today,aren't we?"he taunted."I'll fix that."He grabbed me by my shirt collar and threw me across the room.I wanted to just pass out right there,but I didn't."If you don't get out of Mark,I swear to god,"I stated.

"You'll what?Kill me?Any damage don't to me also hurts Mark."I groaned."Give up Jack.You're no match for me,"Dark spoke."Why don't you just die?" "Because I'm not going to leave Mark,"I answered."How about we play a game?"Dark suggested."No way in hell,"I spat at him."Oh come on.It's really easy.All you do is stay there and let me kill you."He picked up a knife.Dark's black eyes were reflected in the shiny blade.For a moment,I though I could see the familiar warm brown eyes.I tried to get up,but found I couldn't.

Dark stood beside me,holding the blade to my throat."Do you ever wonder what death is like?"he questioned.Before I could answer,he quickly swiped the knife down my left arm.The pain was unbearable.I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream.Blood ran down my arm and puddled on the ground next to me.

"Aw,does it hurt Jackyboy?"Dark spoke.I didn't answer.I felt ready to pass out."I'm going to be nice and leave now,"Dark stated."To be continued Jackyboy." "Don't call me Jackyboy,"I growled.Dark smiled devilishly.The black eyes turned brown.

"Jack?"Mark whispered.I stared at him."Mark,it's you right?"I asked.He nodded.Then his gaze turned to my shoulder."Oh god,what have I done?!"Mark cried.He knelt next to me."Jack,I'm so sorry!"he sobbed."I can't control him.He's too strong for me."I hugged him."Don't worry.Yer not alone in this.I'm going ta help you."I suddenly felt dizzy."Jack?"Mark's voice sounded far away.My world soon went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait.Been working on Can't Be Without You and dealing with school shit.


End file.
